Una poción de amor
by Pandirafa
Summary: De alguna manera, Eren, había terminado en el departamento de Levi, la chica que protagonizaba sus sueños húmedos. Y ahí estaba él, a las cinco de la mañana con un calor enorme, una erección que empezaba a formarse y unos ojos grises mirándole fijamente. Entonces... él quería saber, ¡¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? / ErenxLevifem One-shot. Dedicado a mi amiga omega. (?


Luego de estar desaparecido por mucho tiempo, vengo a traerles este nuevo one-shot.

Esta vez con una Levifem, ¿por qué? Porque me encantan las fems. En algún momento escribiré algo con una Erenfem y Levi, o con ambos en versión fem. No lo sé, pero me encantan. Espero que sea de su agrado, ¡no olviden comentar!

* * *

Suspiré una vez más, sin poder evitarlo; sin duda no puedo dormir. Ni siquiera sé por qué pensé que podría hacerlo, digo, ¿alguien lo haría en _esta_ situación? Oh, sí. Eso era otro tema… ¡¿Cómo acabé envuelto en esto!? La chica que me gusta, Levi, prima de mi mejor amiga, Mikasa, está durmiendo en otra habitación… mientras yo estoy aquí. En su departamento. Sin poder dormir. ¿Cómo demonios iba hacerlo? ¡La protagonista de todos mis sueños húmedos se encontraba a menos de diez metros de donde estoy! Sola… vulnerable…, no, bueno ella es fuerte y decidida, pero para mí era encantadora, linda y adorable. Sin contar que cuando no podía abrir una botella y me pedía ayuda, sin duda, un encanto.

Ah, sí, y luego estamos aquí… ¡¿Cómo se supone que pueda conciliar el sueño?! No sé si agradecerle o enojarme con el estúpido cara de caballo, si no fuera por él no habría terminado aquí en primer lugar. Mi departamento queda al otro lado de la ciudad, los buses para mi zona habían dejado de circular y por último mi billetera se había quedado en el auto de Armin, (que fue quien nos trajo a la fiesta, pero tuvo que irse por una urgencia a la ciudad vecina, su abuelo le había llamado y él fue sin dudarlo), la fiesta terminó a las tres de la mañana. Y Jean había estado tan, tan ebrio que tuvo que venir Marco, su novio, a buscarlo. Cuando nos despedimos, me di cuenta que no tenía mi billetera encima. Mi teléfono se había quedado sin batería a eso de las doce, por lo que llamar a alguien no era una opción. Me arrepentía, en ese momento, claro, ahora no tanto… posiblemente, de haber rechazado la buena intención de Marco para llevarme a casa. Pero es que no quería arruinarles el momento, Jean era de esos borrachos cariñosos, por lo que no dudaría en saltarle encima a Marco a mitad del camino y tendrían que parar para usar condones… Bueno, no me gustaba ser mal tercio, por lo que decidí no ir. Abatido, incluso algo molesto, lancé un par de maldiciones mientras pateaba una lata. El olor a cigarro y alcohol estaba impregnado en mi ropa y eso era algo que me fastidiaba, no había tomado ni fumado, pero alguien me había derramado un trago encima y el olor a cigarro se concentró en el antro, por ser un lugar cerrado.

Lo que nunca me hubiera esperado es que, a las tres y media de la mañana, mientras caminaba por las frías y casi desoladas calles, (porque casi nadie salía a esa hora, más volvían a casa), empezara a llover, el pronóstico decía que toda la semana iba a estar soleado. ¡El mundo parecía estar en mi contra! _«¿¡Esto es por la vez en que me robé un chicle, cierto?!»_ Entonces, mientras conseguía refugio en una de esas tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día, a la cual tuve que entrar y fingir que estaba buscando algo para que no me sacaran, me topé con _ella._ Levi. La mujer que me volvía loco, que, volvía a aclarar, era prima de mi mejor amiga, y me quitaba el sueño de una manera… inexplicable. Su cabello negro, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos grises con algunos destellos azules. ¡Estaba enamorado! Desde el primer momento en que la conocí, y de eso, mucho tiempo. Tendría qué, unos… ¿ocho años? Y ahora tenía veintitantos. Ah. Era tan cruel mundo, estaba loco por ella, aunque claro, al saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna, solo lo había dejado ser y tuve varias novias. Novias que, obviamente, aprecié y adoré hasta el final de su relación, pero esa es otra historia.

Levi se había acercado a saludarle, hace unos pocos meses había cortado su larga cabellera por un peinado tipo militar, algo masculino, a la visión de todos no era más que una machorra, pero para mis ojos, era una mujer valiente y fuerte. Eso me gustaba mucho más. Devolví el saludo, tiritando levemente, me había mojado un poco y la tienda tenía el aire acondicionado encendido, me había preguntado qué había pasado y, al no poder resistirme a sus ojos, ni tampoco ocultarle nada, (porque era una persona honesta, vaya), le conté todo lo ocurrido. Primero obtuve un regaño de su parte, cosas como _«¡Siempre debes revisar que cargues tu billetera!» y «¡Siempre trata de mantener una batería extra contigo para tu celular!»_ salieron de sus lindos labios, antes de darme un ligero golpe en el hombro. Se había ofrecido a darme algo de dinero para el taxi, pero me negué rotundamente. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que ella gastara dinero que, posiblemente, iba a usar para algo? Digo, ¿quién sale a las tres y media de la mañana… por nada? Obviamente, era para comprar algo y no quería que por su culpa, porque de seguro era algo urgente, lo perdiera. Ante mi terquedad con el tema del dinero, me ofreció asilo en su casa por esa noche y dada su insistencia… accedí. Aunque, posiblemente me arrepienta un poco. Levi me había comentado que había salido por algo de comer, algo rápido y sencillo. Porque se había olvidado de hacer las compras en la tarde y no tenía ganas de salir en su semana libre, por lo que optó por ir a esa hora. Algo que, por obvias razones, tuve que objetar. ¡Era peligroso que una mujer tan hermosa fuera sola a esas horas! Hay monstruos rondando.

Terminé quedándome en su casa y es aquí donde estoy ahora, a las cinco de la mañana, sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en la habitación de invitados preguntándome por qué demonios ella tenía una muda de ropa masculina… bueno, la respuesta era obvia. Tuvo o que ser de alguna de sus parejas, pero no quería pensarlo. Digo, la mujer que amo me ha dado ropa de su ex pareja, eso no es agradable pensar. Ugh, no. Pero bueno, dejando a un lado mi corazón no correspondido… quedaba le hecho de mi insomnio. Todavía estaba la… _vieja confiable_ , pero… se me hacía incómodo. ¡Esta no es mi casa! No puedo jalármela aquí. No podría mirar a Levi en la mañana. Ahg, me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la cocina. En sí, el cuarto de huéspedes no quedaba tan lejos… estaba enfrente. Y al final del pasillo, estaba el de Levi. Alejado de todo. Siempre me dio curiosidad aquello, no he estado aquí tanta veces, quizás unas tres o cuatro, en los años en que ella ha estado viviendo aquí. Pero siempre me parecía curioso eso, que tuviera el cuarto más alejado. Aunque, eso era cosa de ella y no me iba a meter en los lugares donde no me llaman.

—Necesito beber… —digo para mí mismo en un vago intento de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Siempre he pensado que si digo las cosas en voz alta podré centrarme más en ello, o al menos eso hacía cuando estudiaba para los exámenes. A pesar de casi no haber consumido alcohol en el antro, (solo tomé un vaso, en toda la noche), me hubiera gustado haber bebido más. Quizás con eso en mi organismo podría haberme dormido ni bien toqué la cama. Sabía que Levi tenía un par de botellas por ahí, ella era muy buena bebiendo, incluso mejor que Mikasa (y eso es decir bastante, podríamos estar todos los chicos y ella compitiendo y sería la última en pie), no iba a molestarse si cogía un poco. De su misma boca me había dicho _«Si te da hambre, puedes coger lo que gustes, que descanses»_ por lo que se podría decir que tengo el permiso.

Estuve buscando, de la forma más silenciosa posible, algo de licor. No quise encender la luz, había una gran ventana cerca de la cocina, que estaba abierta y la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente mi rango de visión, si bien, no era lo mejor, me era suficiente para trabajar. Encontré algo en una de las alacenas de la cocina, hay varias botellas por ahí, vodka, ron, ¿tequila? Vaya, trago de muchos lados. ¿Acaso es una colección? Bueno, da igual. Yo colecciono postales, aunque casi nunca viajo, siempre pido que me traigan.

Una botella llama mi atención, tiene un color rojo transparente y está poco más arriba de la mitad. Estiro mi mano para alcanzarla, y una vez que la tengo frente a mí la abro. No tengo idea de qué demonios sea, pero huele fuerte y me gusta. Es lo que necesito. Algo fuerte que me tumbe de un solo y ya. Dormir hasta, las tres de la tarde y despertar apenado y alegre de ver que Levi sea la primera persona que veré cuando abra los ojos. Como pago, diré que le ayudaré a limpiar, no es que me guste, pero sé a la perfección que es temática con el tema. Y he aprendido la manera en que le gusta cómo se hagan las cosas, (años de observación), por lo que sé que quedará satisfecha, pero bueno, una mujer como ella no me vería a mí, el amigo raro de su prima, como un posible candidato a pareja. Había salido con Farlan, el chico dulce y algo, a veces, arrogante de la facultad de medicina, el mejor de su clase y más cotizado de su carrera, con Reiner, jugador de fútbol americano, que por cierto, es bisexual, y ahora sale con Berth. Y me agrada, hacen una linda pareja. ¿Alguien más? Oh, sí, creo que también había salido con Matt y Alex, pero ellos no son importantes. Solo eran un par de mujeriegos que intentaron cosas idiotas con una mujer inteligente. Ambos terminaron con una nariz rota y un ojo morado, el ojo morado por parte de Levi, la nariz rota por parte mía.

—Lo que sea por Levi…—¡Demonios! Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta, agradezco que no haya nadie cerca. De igual manera volteo varias veces, asegurándome de que Levi no se hubiera levantado o algo. Para mi fortuna, estoy solo. Vuelvo a observar lo que tengo en mis manos, la botella es de algún otro trago que no logro reconocer ahora, pero el líquido sin duda no es perteneciente a la botella en sí, me olía a una mezcla. Quizás era uno de esos _revueltos,_ (como les solía llamar Armin), de licores que se hacían de vez en cuando en las fiestas. Aunque a pesar de todo, era dulce, podía saberlo con solo el olor, olía como a fresas o quizás algún otro fruto rojo. Di un trago grande, esperando que me mareara más rápido. Consejos de vida, si vas a tomar, nunca tan rápido, al menos si no estás acostumbrado. A pesar de todo, y de que sabía que era una pésima idea, lo hice, al cabo de un rato empecé a sentir algo de mareo. Aunque también empecé a sentir mucho calor, demasiado, el calentador y la camiseta que Levi me había prestado se sentían como si fueran un abrigo de treinta centímetros de grosor, de esos que se usan para los inviernos jodidos. Me quité la camiseta para quedarme solo en calentador, aunque al hacerlo sin querer hice caer un par de ollas que había alzadas. ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado ahí arriba? Levi no era tan alta… oh, demonios. Odio sentir celos cuando no somos nada. Vuelvo a dar otro trago, y a diferencia de la primera vez, siento que quema, maldición, he comenzado a toser un poco.

Lo que sea que fuera eso, ha hecho su efecto. O eso espero, mi respiración se agita y mi cuerpo vuelve a sentirse algo caliente, será mejor que regrese esa cosa rara a su lugar y meterme a la cama. No lo dudo dos veces, coloco la botella en el anaquel y, sin pensarlo, lo cierro con fuerza. ¡Joder! ¡Que soy imbécil! Espero que eso no haya levantado con eso, recojo las ollas que hice caer y las dejo en un lugar más accesible para Levi. Me cuelgo la camiseta en el hombro, en verdad no quiero tener que volver a ponérmela, ¿es posible que hace menos de dos horas estuviera lloviendo y ahora hiciera un calor del infierno? Porque la lluvia había parado poco después de que llegara con Levi a su apartamento (de seguro el agua solo quería joderme), y ahora mi cuerpo estaba sudando. Por lo que tenía que hacer un calor del infierno, porque… porque no podía estar excitado, ¿cierto?

Suelto un pequeño jadeo, sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo se siente… extraño. En serio, ¿qué carajos fue lo que bebí? ¿De verdad me estoy excitando? ¿Es un castigo por haberle roto la nariz a esos dos tipos que intentaron jugar con Levi? ¡Se lo merecían! ¡No pueden castigarme por ello…! ¡¿Verdad?! Sin duda, me siento más caliente de lo _normal._ Mi temperatura corporal ya es alta de por sí, (soy ese amigo que todo el mundo quiere andar abrazando cuando hace frío, vaya), y ahora la siento más alta. Incluso mi entrepierna ha comenzado a despertar, sin que pueda evitarlo _, ¡amigo, ahora no te necesito despierto!_ Siento que mi mente se está comenzando a nublar, mierda, necesito volver a la habitación ¡¿Por qué no me muevo?! Oh, no, mejor voy al baño. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Vamos pies, ¡muévanse! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte! No quiero que mi mente se nuble tanto como para darme placer aquí, estoy en la cocina de Levi, por Dios. No… todo menos esto.

—¿E… ren…?—escucho un débil llamado seguido de unos pasos. Su voz suena algo somnolienta, lo más probable es que sí se hubiera despertado por el ruido de las ollas y el anaquel, bien Eren, eres genial. Sin duda, ¿qué le dirás ahora? ¿ _«Lo siento, me excita la luz de la luna»,_ o quizás _«Perdón, a veces no puedo controlar mis instintos»?_ ¡Joder, ahora no! ¡No vengas a mí! ¡Ven cuando no tenga una tienda a medio levantar!

Vuelvo a escuchar un llamado y volteo medio cuerpo, aterrado, al lugar de donde proviene esa voz, esa _maldita_ y hermosa voz. A casi cinco metros de mí se encuentra Levi, con una camiseta manga corta de color azul oscuro, todo estaría bien si no fuera de esas camisas largas que le llegan a la mitad del muslo y le hacen lucir más sexy de lo que ya es, _oh, sí,_ y también si no fuera de chico. Sería maravilloso si no fuera exactamente igual a una de las camisas que tengo en casa, y sería todavía más hermoso si no imaginara que es la mía y que somos una pareja… oh, yo y mis estúpidas fantasías. Suelto otro jadeo involuntario, tengo unas enormes ganas de besarla en este momento. Besar sus labios, _cada_ parte de su cuerpo mientras escucho sus _dulces, suaves y deliciosos_ gemidos… ¡Mierda, concéntrate, Eren, concéntrate!

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?—pregunta en voz baja, está nerviosa, puedo sentirlo. Demonios, ¿por qué? Ella no suele estar nerviosa. Joder, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi excitación? Sé que estoy comenzando a sudar un poco pero he girado el torso para asegurarme de no vea nada que no quiero que vea, ¿se dio cuenta? ¿¡Cómo se dio cuenta?!—¿E-Eren…?—la timidez en su voz me hace darme cuenta que no le he respondido en todo este tiempo, maldición. Estoy entrando en pánico, ¿qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! Vamos, Eren, calmado, calmado, piensa, ¿qué haría Armin en tu lugar? Bueno… posiblemente lo hablaría de buena manera y se disculparía por tener una erección, para después moverse a la habitación o trataría de esconderse… momento, eso no es lo que haría Armin, es lo que haría yo. Es lo que estoy haciendo, de hecho.

—No…—fuerzo un poco la voz para no gemir o jadear, mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir cada vez más extraño y comienza a alarmarme. Oh, no. ¿Acaso era algún tipo de afrodisiaco o qué demonios? ¿Por qué tendría algo así en su casa? En esos momentos solo tenía dos opciones: Intentar correr al baño y darme la paja de mi vida par abajar esta cosa, o besarla apasionadamente como he querido hacer desde hace mucho y arriesgarme a que me mate. Bien, Eren, no te ganaste ese apodo de _Bastardo Suicida_ por nada… ¿cierto? ¡Sé un hombre!

Sé un hombre… oh, esperen. Había un problema, si la beso querré hacerla mía, es más, quiero hacerlo. La amo con locura, no solo su cuerpo, su _ser_ entero. Es la mujer que me mueve el piso y la quiero en todos los sentidos, romántico y sexual. Tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo. Aunque la cosa era… ¿y si ella no quiere? ¿O me golpea? O le empieza a dar asco… me dolería si ella empezara a verme con odio y repulsión. Es que eso de que un hombre con una erección te robe un beso, no debe ser nada lindo para una mujer. A decir verdad, era espantoso. No quería ponerla en esa situación, aunque estaba en ese dilema… dado que estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada, y si lograba que estuviéramos juntos la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque haría hasta lo imposible por hacerle sonreír todos los días.

—¿Pasa… algo?—por su tono de voz sé que debo verme terrible. Mi frente ha empezado a sudar y ya no puedo controlar mi respiración agitada, es más notoria. Está preocupada, la tenue luz que entra por la ventana cae en su rostro y me lo muestra. Sus mejillas pálidas tienen una ligera coloración rosa, y sus preciosos labios están medio abiertos, mierda, moriría por besarlos y lamerlos en ese momento.

Niego con la cabeza varias veces, aunque mi respiración agitada contradice mi respuesta, sin embargo, me es imposible evitarlo, ¿qué tenía esa cosa que bebí? Oh, no, no, no. Eren, por favor, no mires el cuerpo de Levi, no mires sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas, no mires como su pálida piel resalta ante la luz de la luna. No pienses en lo hermosa que es cuando tiene sueño, cuando se ríe, cuando sonríe e incluso cuando se enoja. Es más, no pienses en ella. No lo hagas, o terminarás cediendo ante tus impulsos. No te rindas, no te rindas… por una vez no seas impulsivo.

—¿Te… estoy… molestando?—Frunció el ceño, algo molesta, incluso, por un momento, me pareció ver algo de tristeza en su expresión. Oh, no. ¡No quiero que piense eso! Tú nunca me molestas, nena, nunca.

—No…, nunca lo harías…—jadeo. Maldición, voz no me falles ahora ¡No puedes fallarme ahora!— Creo que deberías ir a tu cuarto, ahora…

¿Por qué demonios suena tan extraña mi voz? Es decir, ni siquiera se parece a mi tono usual, está mucho más ronca, ¿tanto es el grado de mi excitación? Oh, el palpitar de miembro afirma mi suposición, vamos, piensa en cosas no sexys, como Jean y su estúpida cara de caballo. Eso me mantendrá cuerdo un poco más, espero.

—¿EH? Pero…

—¡Solo vete ahora!—grito con desesperación frente a ella. Mi voz es potente, siempre la he modulado para no terminar asustando a las personas, pero originalmente es muy poderosa. Sé que le he asustado, pude ver cuando dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, sus ojos me miran sorprendida. Y es que nunca le he gritado, no me gusta gritar, en realidad. Lo siento tanto, Levi, pero si no te vas ahora, siento que perderé el control y te besaré. Y no quiero que me mandes a la mierda por ello.

—Lo siento…—Todavía mantiene su rostro sorprendido, su boca se abre en una o, retrocede unos pasos, con algo de nervios, ¿o miedo? Un momento, ¿por qué había dicho Mikasa que había terminado con uno de sus otros novios? ¡Joder! ¡Violencia de género! No, Levi, espera. Nunca me atrevería a golpearte, jamás, primero muerto. —Te dejaré solo, lo lamento, solo… tuve una pesadilla. Hablamos luego. Buenas noches, Eren…

No, no. No me digas eso, sé que tus pesadillas te mantienen despierta por horas, y esa es la causa principal del por qué tienes insomnio. Lo siento, solo querías compañía y yo he terminado gritándose…, pero es que, perderé el control y… Ahg. Creo que ya lo perdí. Me acerqué a ti, a paso veloz y antes de darme cuenta, te había besado con pasión. De la manera en que tanto quise hacerlo. Mi brazo derecho abrazó tu cintura y el izquierdo te sostuvo de la nuca, saboreo tus labios. Como siempre quise. Y estremezco al ver que me corresponde con la misma o incluso más intensidad.

—¡Ahm~!—suelta un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa. Tengo mis ojos entre abiertos, lucho por no cerrarlos solo para ver su rostro, no parece asqueada o enojada, solo sorprendida ¿cómo debería tomarme esto? Digo, incluso me está correspondiendo, eso… es afirmativo, ¿cierto? Porque solo me está dando alas y no quiero caer cuando ya esté en el cielo—Eren…

Casi puedo escuchar el susurro de un ángel, mi nombre en un débil jadeo dicho por sus labios es lo más excitante que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo más intenso, lo admiro por un rato más antes cerrarlos también. Ella es hermosa, siempre lo ha sido. La más hermosa mujer que he visto en mi vida. Disfruto lo más que puedo ese magnífico beso, siento que cuando pueda o se recupere del shock me golpeará hasta sacarme los intestinos… pero habrá valido la pena. Sus labios tan suaves, saben a durazno, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si habría tenido algún brillo puesto antes. Me gustaría sentir su calor más cerca de mí, pero he dejado un espacio entre nosotros para que no roce mi erección, no quiero asustarla, no otra vez.

Sin embargo, esta vez soy yo el sorprendido. Ella reduce el espacio que queda entre nosotros y, joder, se restriega contra mi erección. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, sin dejar de restregarse contra mí. Sin poder evitarlo, mi agarre se vuelve un poco más fuerte, y me atrevo a bajar un poco mi mano y acariciar su trasero por encima de la camiseta. La siento temblar entre mis brazos y aquello solo consigue ponerme más duro y caliente de lo que ya estaba (si es que era posible, claro). Demonios, ¿lo supo desde el principio? Quiero decir algo pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es jadear, jadear porque ella besa condenadamente bien y porque esta erección duele demasiado. Separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire, nuestros rostros siguen lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento rozar mi rostro, sus ojos me miran fijamente, _deseos_ de terminar lo que hemos empezados.

—Maldita sea… Eren, te habías tardado. —Susurró, contra mis labios. Esta vez ella había vuelto a besarme, ¿qué demonios? ¿Ella me correspondía? Ahg, mierda, pensaré en eso después. Ahora necesito disfrutar este momento. Odiaría que fuera un sueño… y es más, si esto era el hechizo de un Súcubo quisiera nunca despertar.

La alcé e hice que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, levanté un poco su camiseta solo para descubrir que había venido a mí con solo una camiseta y unas bragas como pijama, ¿acaso era una tortura? Aunque, en realidad, en ese momento _, y siempre_ , era bastante sexy. Mis manos acariciaron su piel, y caminé como pude hasta la habitación de Levi. ¿Por qué? Porque ella lo dijo, quería ir a su habitación. Y bueno, ¿quién era yo para negárselo?

—Bésame…, bésame más.

Dice, entre jadeos, cuando llegamos a su habitación y mis labios habían bajado a su cuello. Maldita sea, si esto era un sueño, por favor, que nadie me despierte. Vuelvo a atacar sus labios de una manera más hambrienta a la vez que deposito su cuerpo en el colchón, termino posicionándome entre sus piernas y simulando pequeñas embestidas con la erección que tengo. No quiero ser apurarme en nada, quiero disfrutar esto como Dios manda. ¿Me culpan? Es la mujer que me vuelve loco, no quiero que sea algo rápido, quiero que sea lento y placentero.

Ella gime, una y otra vez, en mis labios, y aprovecho uno de esos momentos para introducir mi lengua. Y terminar de robarme su aliento, puedo sentir como sus bragas se humedecen y aquello solo me alienta a continuar, a saborear todavía más el cuerpo que tengo debajo de mí. Nos volvemos a separar por falta de aire, y tomo el borde su camiseta, y jugueteo con él un rato pidiendo su aprobación, y es que claro, ella todavía podía arrepentirse y de ser así, con todo el pesar del mundo, se iría. Porque jamás le obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Aunque debería de esperarme esa respuesta, me sigue sorprendiendo, es ella misma quien se quita la camiseta y deja expuestos sus pechos, ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, son de un tamaño perfecto a mi parecer.

Me relamo los labios, ella se ve preciosa, incluso puedo decir que tímida. Y solo logra prenderme más, en serio, debería ser ilegal ser tan ardiente. O erótica. Es un crimen contra la humanidad. Me quito el calentador y me quedo únicamente en boxérs, mis labios regresan a su cuello y bajan por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pechos, mi boca ataca su pezón izquierdo mientas mi mano masajea el derecho. Estimularlos es… increíble, porque su voz sale más ahogada, más fina, más entrecortada. Su voz es la sinfonía más erótica que ha creado el universo, y estoy gustoso de poder escucharla en este momento. Porque necesito oír más. Siento que si no lo hago, moriré. Cambio de lugar, esta vez mi boca va hacia el derecho y mi mano al izquierdo, Levi remueve sus piernas incómoda y sé lo que eso significa. Me quiere dentro y yo quiero estar dentro de ella, pero aún no es momento. No todavía, quiero que disfrute más, mucho más.

—Ahg… amgh… más… —Gime, arqueando su espalda, sus pezones se endurecen en mi boca y palma, provocándome gruñidos. Trazo un camino de besos húmedos hasta su intimidad, y esta vez, sabiendo que en verdad lo quiere, no pido permiso para quitar sus bragas, solo lo hago. Cuando empezamos a besarnos su piel hacía contraste con la mía, la de ella estaba fría mientras la mía ardía. Pero en estos momentos creo que su cuerpo está entrando en la misma sintonía que el mío, ambos estamos acalorados. Y ambos deseamos llegar a esta el final.

Uso la yema de mis dedos para acariciar uno de sus costados, siento su piel erizarse, creo que es muy sensible… y no puedo evitar alegrarme por eso. Porque he aprendido algo más de ella, algo que me será muy útil de ahora en adelante, siento como una de sus manos viaja a mi cabello, mi cabeza está posicionada entre sus piernas y ella sabe lo significa. Incluso se atreve a abrir un poco más las piernas para mí.

—Ahm~

Utilizo para mi lengua para estimular su clítoris, y subo mi mirada únicamente para verla tapar su boca con el dorso de su mano. Eso es algo que no me agrada, no quiero que se contenga, quiero escucharla más. Joder, ¿por qué es tan hermosa todo el tiempo? ¿Lo hace apropósito o qué? Va a volverme loco.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

Lo dije en voz alta… Demonios.

No dijo nada, bueno, gimió un poco, pero eso es porque volví a usar mi lengua para darle placer, aparte, servía para ya no decir nada más. Sin embargo, aseguro que su rostro se puso todavía más rojo, era un tomate adorable, un tomate muy sexy. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido el lujo de ver ese precioso rostro sonrojado esta noche? En realidad, no tengo idea, pero esa es una imagen que no podré borrar nunca de mi mente. Mi cuerpo está hirviendo o al menos así lo siento, sé que es imposible… pero la sensación es abrumadora.

—Ahm~…

Le escucho volver a gemir, mientras mi lengua juguetea con su clítoris, mis dedos acarician su entrada. Está condenadamente húmeda, y eso solo hace que mi cuerpo _desee_ estar dentro, pero todavía no. Aunque ya faltaba poco, introduzco un dedo en ella, lento y comienzo a estimularla. Levi arquea su espalda, aferrándose a las sábanas. Al parecer, ella siempre es sensible. Sensible en todos lados.

—Eren… bésame… bésame…

Demandó entre gemidos, y maldición, ¿quién soy yo para negarle algo que los dos queremos? Introduzco otro dedo en ella y comienzo a hacer tijeras, si interior es húmedo y caliente, si mis dedos se sienten tan bien, no me imagino mi miembro. Le doy un beso más apasionado, más hambriento, y ella en respuesta mueve sus caderas, provocando que mis dedos se hundan más.

Muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior mientras me acomodo mejor entre sus piernas y quito mis boxérs. Mi miembro está demasiado desatendido, pero es por una buena causa, por lo que realmente no me interesa. El problema aquí está en que… no tengo condones. Y bueno, _sin gorrito no hay fiesta…_ Maldita sea, Eren. ¿Cómo vas a olvidar lo más importante? Aunque, bueno, tampoco esperaba terminar así esa noche…

Parece darse de cuenta del problema, y muerde su labio inferior de la forma más sexy que he visto (bueno, tal vez, todo lo que haga me parezca sexy. Lo admito), hace una seña con cabeza hacia su mesita de noche. Abro el cajón y encuentro unos cuantos condones… bien, es una mujer precavida, me agrada, sonrío coqueto y vuelvo a besarla. Solo que de manera más dulce y tierna. Coloco el condón en mi miembro y me preparo para entrar, esto debería ser fácil, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero de igual manera me vuelvo a sentir un primerizo. Como si fuera nuevo todo, y quizás lo sea, nunca me había sentido así con nadie más. Posiblemente porque ninguna de esas chicas era Levi, Annie era linda y sensual, pero lo nuestro no funcionó mucho menos lo mío con Hanji... o Petra, o Sasha, o Cristha o bueno, muchas chicas. Y como buen caballero, para sus amigos nunca se había acostado con ninguna de ellas, porque la intimidad quedaba sellada. No le gustaba andar divulgando esas cosas, podrían llamarle virgen y todo, pero a las mujeres se las respetaba.

Muerdo ligeramente su pezón a la vez que me introduzco con lentitud dentro de ella, sus uñas se encajan en mi espalda y en lugar de molestarme me agrada, me está marcando, es una prueba más de que esto no es un sueño. De que es real, porque duele, y se siente bien a la vez. Bien por poder besarla y escucharla gemir de manera hermosa. Comienzo a succionar por todos lados, lo suficiente como para que esas partes queden de otro color, quiero marcarle también. Quiero besar su cuerpo entero.

—Amh~ ¡Eren! —Oh, mierda no. ¡Acaba de gemir mi nombre! Mis embestidas se vuelven más rápidas y profundas, sueltos jadeos mientras observo su rostro, tan hermoso, tan lindo, tan… no lo sé, magnífico. Esta mujer tiene algo que me vuelve loco, incluso, un par de veces, por su actitud algo masculina llegué a pensar que en realidad era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer e incluso así, no dejó de gustarme, de interesarme. Levi era la persona indicada para mí, con la que podría estar el resto de mis días. Estoy seguro de ello. Y podrán llamarme tonto y cursi, pero no iba a retractarme.

—Amgh~ Nhgm…

Sí, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Mi respiración agitada golpea su cuello, otra vez he atacado si piel, pero ella no se queda atrás, siento como me muerde con fuerza el cuello, antes de volver a besarme con fogosidad. Sus piernas rodean mi cintura, mis manos se aferran a su cintura mientras mis embestidas se vuelven más intensas. Levi gime de manera más fuerte, mi nombre sale de sus labios una y otra vez, pidiéndome más, rogándome por ello. Y esto solo hace que todo mi ser tiemble de satisfacción.

—Con esto… ya eres mío…—murmura, acariciando la mordida que hizo que en mi cuello. Y al escucharla no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, o intento de ella, porque fueron más jadeos que otra cosa, ante su cara de confusión.

—Siempre he sido tuyo… Levi…

Mi respuesta la deja satisfecha, sabe que no miento. Es fácil saber cuándo lo hago, mis orejas se ponen rojas, pero de igual manera, solo hace falta verme a los ojos para tenerlo claro. Siempre había sido ella, a pesar de que estuviera con alguien más su corazón le pertenecía a ella. Porque siempre la querría y amaría, aunque claro, nunca tendría una relación con otra persona que no quisiera, pero eso es otra historia.

Nuestras caderas iban a la par, ella sabía muy bien cómo seguir el ritmo, y eso me agitaba el corazón. Seguí embistiéndola, y una de mis manos fue hasta su clítoris para acariciarlo, darle más placer y ella solo pudo retorcerse debajo mío. Fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, y poco después lo hice yo. Nos besamos con lo último que quedaba nuestro aliento, salgo de ella con cuidado y me apresuro en tirar el condón usado en el tacho de basura que tiene en su habitación, Levi me mira desde su cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando. Sé que su respiración tardaría un rato en normalizarse, la mía igual, pero me siento junto a ella y limpio un poco su cuerpo con los pañuelos que tiene su mesa de noche (es una mujer preparada, Dios, cuántas cosas no hará en estas cuatro paredes) y beso su frente. Le doy uso al tacho de basura una vez más y me recuesto a su lado, acariciando su espalda con cuidado. Ella se acurruca en mi pecho.

—Estúpido, Jaeger, debiste haberme besado desde hace mucho. —Murmura, no sé si decir que está enojada o cansada o ambas.

—Temía que no me correspondieras, he querido besarte desde hace mucho, ¿sabes?

—Y yo he querido que me beses…

—Creo que somos idiotas.

—No lo creo. Solo… un poco despistados.

—Sí.

Reímos suavemente, y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, estaba algo cansado que pero no me evitó darle algunas caricias y besos fogosos a Levi antes de ceder ante el sueño. Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y lo atrajeron más al mío, en serio, le pido a Dios, al destino, a la vida misma que esto no sea un sueño.

Esta mujer era capaz de sacar el lado más oscuro que tenía.

Cuando despierto mantengo mis ojos cerrados y al no sentir el cuerpo de Levi a mi lado siento algo de pánico, tanteo la cama y no hay nada. Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento del mismo modo, no es mi cuarto. Bien, eso es un punto a favor. Es el cuarto de Levi, y nuestra ropa está en el piso… sin duda no había sido un sueño. Me levanto de la cama con cuidado, buscando mis bóxers y colocándomelos. Bostezo y me desperezo un poco antes de salir del cuarto y buscarla con la mirada, no tardo en saber dónde está, dado escucho movimiento en la cocina. Me acerco con sigilo y aprovechando que ella está de espaldas, la abrazo y brinca en su sitio del susto.

—¡Eren! No hagas esas cosas, me matarás de un infarto.

—Oh, no. Si usted muere, bella dama, temo que deberé morir con usted.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándome divertida y enternecida. Me besó tiernamente en los labios y me siguió el juego.

—¿En serio, buen hombre? ¿Por qué tenía que morir conmigo, si puedo saber?

—Porque usted, bella dama, ha cautivado mi corazón desde hace mucho. Y ahora que está a mi lado, sé que una vida sin su presencia, ya no puede ser considerada vida.

Sentí un ligero golpe en mi pecho, Levi me había vuelto a dar la espalda y se había concentrado en servir los hot cakes que había preparado. Apagó la estufa y llevo los platos a la mesa, en ningún momento me miró y cuando iba a preguntar si dije algo que le molestó, pude observar cómo me miraba con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Cierra el jodido pico, y come la jodida comida.

Me abstuve de soltar una carcajada, ella podía ser realmente adorable. Y fuerte. Ella lo era todo. Una mujer increíble, me senté a su lado, para empezar a comer, sonriendo con alegría. Entonces, antes de que me diera cuenta, recordé que le había prometido a Mikasa avisar cuando llegara a casa, de igual manera, no debía ser tan tarde, ¿cierto? Volteó a ver el reloj que Levi tenía colgado y casi se atraganta al darse cuenta de que iban a ser las cuatro y media de la tarde, ¿en serio? Había dormido bastante, aunque tomando en cuenta que eran como las cinco y algo cuando todo empezó… supongo que era bastante creíble.

El siguiente inconveniente era decirle a Mikasa sobre su relación con Levi, prácticamente habían empezado un noviazgo entre besos candentes y miradas intensas, a ella le daría un ataque. Y al escuchar unos golpes desesperados en la puerta del departamento, supo que había llegado el momento de hablar. Quizás a Mikasa se le olvidara que había empezado a salir con su prima (porque ella era muy celosa con ambos) por la preocupación de dónde pude haber desaparecido por casi un día.

Bueno, de igual manera. Levi y yo nos las arreglaremos.

Nos sonreímos de forma cómplice y fuimos a abrir la puerta, juntos, tomados de la mano.


End file.
